Cuisine in CMYK
by kagurafuuko
Summary: Kumpulan drabble tentang makanan berdasarkan C, M, Y, dan K. C untuk Cokelat, merupakaan saat di mana keempat manajer  empat musim menyemangati Inazuma Japan lewat makanan manis itu. Dapatkah kau menebak empat variasi apa saja yang akan dibuat?


Fanfic pertama di fandom InaIre. Fanfic pertama setelah bertahun-tahun hiatus. Fanfic pertama setelah fangirling melihat chara-chara yang Y SO MOE /salah/

.

**Cuisine in CMYK**

**.**

_CMYK_ adalah singkatan dari _Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, dan Key_, sebuah kumpulan warna yang lazim digunakan pada proses percetakan.

_CMYK_ dianalogikan sebagai bumbu warna pada kehidupan nyata.

Kumpulan _drabble_ tentang berbagai macam makanan diambil dari empat buah huruf, C, M, Y, dan K.

.

.

**Pairing:** Banyak, baik _straight_ maupun _slash. _Pairing juga bisa berubah-ubah.

**Warning:** Bukan fic yang panjang, _Miss-timeline_,_ Slash hint_, _**Typo**_, _OOC_ tanpa disadari (semoga tidak), terlalu banyak deskripsi dan spekulasi akan hal tidak penting (kebiasaan pribadi) … jadi mungkin membosankan :v

**Disclaimer:** Level-5

.

**C = Cokelat**

.

Cokelat

Cokelat adalah makanan yan dibuat dari biji kakao. Biasanya dijadikan sebagai bahan pelengkap untuk pembuatan makanan penutup atau dikonsumsi begitu saja dalam bentuk cokelat batangan yang populer di masyarakat. Cokelat biasa sebagai tanda perhatian.

.

Hari ke-empat belas pada bulan Februari memang hari yang sakral, karena selain hari tersebut membuat penjualan toko cokelat meningkat drastis, hari itu juga merupakan hari di mana tiap orang mendapat kasih sayang (walau tidak sedikit juga yang mendapat kebalikannya). Tak terkecuali untuk tim Inazuma Japan.

Melihat para anggota tim yang sedang berlatih keras dalam menghadapi melawan tim perwakilan Afrika mendatang, para manajer empat musim memutuskan untuk memberi sedikit hadiah kepada mereka pada hari Valentine tersebut dengan: membuat cokelat.

Tiga hari sebelum hari-H, mereka masing-masing memikirkan variasi cokelat 'apa' yang akan dibuat. Dua sebelum hari-H, mereka berempat berkeliling di kompleks Jepang pulau Liocott untuk mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Sehari sebelum hari-H, pada malam hari tepatnya, mereka mulai menjalankan misinya. Tentunya dibuat bersama-sama, tetapi sentuhan masing-masing manajer tetap saja berbeda.

.

_Cookies_ cokelat.

_Cookies_ cokelat yang dibuat Aki tidak perlu diragukan lagi rasanya, semua anggota Inazuma Japan menyukainya (bahkan Akio saja mengambil lebih dari lima buah, walau dia akan tetap mengatakan kalau rasanya biasa saja). Sesuai dengan karakteristiknya, kue kering yang dibuat Aki terasa hangat, ramah, dan keibuan.

Heigorou dan Toramaru sempat membuat Aki bingung karena mereka berdua hampir menangis ketika memakannya. Alasanannya karena: _homesick_. Kue buatan Aki mengingatkan mereka pada hangatnya rumah dan ibu mereka. Ryuugo menjitak kedua anak itu dan berkata kalau nanti mereka semua akan pulang ke rumah dengan membawa piala dunia.

Sekedar tambahan, di kamar Aki sebenarnya masih ada dua bungkus _cookies_ yang nantinya akan diberikan pada kedua sahabatnya , Domon dan Kazuya.

.

Cokelat berbentuk binatang.

Haruna adalah manajer yang ceria dan sifatnya itu sangat tersirat pada cokelat buatannya. Paduan cokelat pekat dengan cokelat putih dibentuk dengan berbagai cetakan binatang yang lucu. Terkesan kekanak-kanakan? Oh tentu tidak, karena cokelat buatannnya membuat tiap anggotanya tersenyum dan tertawa, tidak terkecuali Seiya yang merasa bangga dengan cokelat berbentuk burung elang di tangannya.

Sang kakak, Yuuto sempat kehilangan akal sehatnya karena bermaksud menyimpan cokelat berbentuk penguin itu seumur hidup, tetapi langsung ditegur oleh Jirou bahwa cokelatnya akan busuk. _Gamemaker_ berambut _dread_ itu kembali membuat opini lain dengan rencana mengawetkan cokelatnya saja lalu dipajang, tetapi kembali disanggah oleh omelan Haruna. Kelakuan Yuuto yang kumat _sister-complex_nya membuat Akio harus menahan sakit perutnya.

Tidak lupa Yuuya mencampur _Tabasco_ dalam beberapa cokelat, Heigorou dan Kakeru kembali menjadi korban, tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku pada Yuuki.

.

Puding cokelat.

Cokelat yang dibuat Fuyuka punya _hissatsu_ tersendiri, bukan hanya enak melainkan juga menyehatkan. Dasar calon perawat, gadis berambut panjang ini sudah berputar-putar lebih lama di _supermarket_ untuk mencari bahan-bahan dengan ukuran kalori yang baik.

Jousuke harus kembali berterima kasih pada Fuyuka, karena di dalam pudingnya sudah dimasukkan sari-sari wortel yang sangat dibencinya itu. Entah bagaimana caranya, yang pasti ia sangat terkejut ketika Fuyuka mengatakan, "Di dalamnya terdapat banyak wortel, lho, tapi tidak berasa seperti wortel, kan?"

Toramaru langsung meminta resepnya, sementara Shuuya meminta Fuyuka untuk membuatkannya untuk Yuuka nanti.

Kini sang ayah yang juga seorang pelatih _killer_ di lapangan, Kudou Michiya, tengah menikmati puding cokelat dengan aroma kopi di kamarnya.

.

_Cake_ cokelat.

Namanya juga seorang putri, cokelat versi Natsumi tidak melupakan keeleganannya. Sebuah_ layer cake_ besar terdiri dari enam lapisan dengan berbagai macam cokelat. Tidak lupa dengan _whipped cream_ yang menghiasi pinggiran-pinggiran cake dan stroberi-stroberi segar sebagai mahkota. Tidak hanya para anggota Inazuma, ketiga manejer lainnya pun ikut tercengang melihatnya.

Sayang sekali, perlu diingat kalau Natsumi itu diberkati untuk membuat sesuatu yang cantik, bukan sesuatu yang enak. Selain itu indera perasanya (terhadap masakannya sendiri) memang diragukan.

Jadi biarpun cake buatannya sangat _fabulous max_, bukan berarti rasanya akan seindah bentuknya. Hal itu sudah terbukti dari korban-korban yang tengah berjatuhan, seperti Raiden, Ichirouta, Shirou dan Hiroto yang buru-buru mengambil air untuk menetralisir rasa ajaib dari kue tersebut (beberapa dari mereka langsung melahap penganan cokelat yang lain)

Sang kapten, Mamoru, yang baru menaruh kue di piringnya menjadi ragu untuk melahapnya, melihat reaksi dari teman-temannya.

Kedua manik cokelatnya kemudian jatuh pada kedua tangan Natsumi yang penuh dengan plester dan perban. Mamoru mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung, Natsumi tidak ikut-ikutan memukul ban kan?

Pikiran yang salah, Endou-kun...

Mamoru sadar kalau tuan putri Raimon ini sudah berjuang keras dalam membuat _cake_ itu. Luka di jarinya pasti karena teriris pisau ketika memotong cokelat dan perban di tangannya sedang menutupi luka bakar akibat tidak sengaja menyengol _oven_.

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajah bulat sang kapten. Tangannya segera mengambil garpu dan melahap kue cokelat itu.

_Hap._

"Natsumi, kuenya enak sekali!", ucap Mamoru sambil menepuk pundak Natsumi. Gadis itu menoleh, diam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum.

Tentunya satu kalimat yang membuat Natsumi bersemu merah.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Endou-kun!", balas Natsumi dengan senyum di wajahnya, bersyukur karena kue buatannya ternyata tidak gagal (tentunya hanya dalam pikiran Natsumi, karena Ichirouta dan kawan-kawan tidak mengatakan kalau kuenya tidak enak, entah karena kasihan atau takut terhadap Natsumi)

"Sama-sama. Aku juga berterima kasih lho sudah dibuatkan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuatkannya lagi lain kali.", ujar Natsumi semangat dengan bermacam-macam rencana kue yang akan dibuatnya nanti.

Seketika itu, wajah Mamoru sedikit memucat walau senyum masih bertengger di wajahnya.

'_Ya…ya… tapi lain kali jangan salah memasukkan gula dengan garam_,ya.'

_._

C = Cokelat **END  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Next drabble = M = Miso shiru**

**.**

**P.s.** Maaf karena _miss-timeline_. Saya jujur tidak tahu kapan FFI diselenggarakan dan saya seenak jidat menaruh timeline babak final di bulan Februari. Maaf maaf maaaaf.

**P.s.s.** Terus kenapa ditaruhnya pas babak final? Biar manajernya lengkap.

**P.s.s.s. **(yang ini baru sadar setelah diberi tahu teman) Natsumi sengaja 'dikasih' yang ganteng-ganteng yah? Err, sumpah itu saya juga baru nyadar, jadi murni ketidaksengajaan lol.

**P.s.s.s.s **Ma-maaf kalau membosankan dan aneh, nampaknya saya sudah melupakan seluruh pelajaran bahasa Indonesia pas sekolah.

**P.s.s.s.s.s** Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


End file.
